


夢よ、来ましょう

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 这篇献给琉诗，因为学医实在是太忙了，而且手机发定时真的好麻烦……所以提前发了，提前祝琉诗诗1.1生日快乐。k列已经半年了，希望你的每一日都是美好的。





	夢よ、来ましょう

夢よ、来ましょう  
梦啊，来吧

 

 

绿间真太郎从云端上落下来，脚下踩着风，手里扯着一袋子流动的彩色光晕。他眯了眯眼睛，微不可查地叹了口气。  
如果这次还是没有很好的反馈，那我就自己用一个——推开木质小门的时候，他这么告诉自己。擦干净柜台上的浮尘，绿间把流动的光团放在一个个透明的密封袋里面。  
风铃响了，有客人前来询问，他微微欠身——  
“您好，需要梦吗？”

 

 

这是一个自己不会产生梦的世界，人们的睡眠时间却比以前还要悠久很多，不善交流却不甘寂寞的人为了给自己的睡眠增加色彩，便去寻找捕梦人。  
捕梦人是可以捕捉梦的特殊人，他们可以踩着风到达天空。在只有捕梦人代代相承的记忆指示的方位，天空的某个隐秘角落——那是梦田。梦田里流动着无数的彩色光团——那就是梦。  
梦是织梦者织出的。在另一个地方，或许是另一个空间内，有许多永生的织梦者。织梦者到能织梦的时候，自己的年龄和时间就会停止，并且了解这个年龄会知道的所有事情，包括一些隐秘的东西——因此不同的织梦者也能编织出不同年龄的梦境。只有极少数织梦者可以来往于自己的世界和需梦的世界，并给其他织梦者带来新的东西以便了解需梦人的需求，因此织梦者可以不断更新自己织梦的种类。  
几乎所有的织梦者不能离开出生的空间。他们不停织出的不同梦境，将梦放在空气中，成功成型的梦就会流动着离开，前往梦田。  
他们和外界的直接联系，只有梦。

 

 

绿间真太郎就是个捕梦人，还是个总是收到不好的评论的捕梦人。原因无他——从他这里买走的梦，很少有好梦。  
虽说捕梦全是随机，但绿间捕获出售的梦里面，好梦的比例实在太低了。这样的情况，就算是顾客能够理解梦的不确定性，也会私下抱怨几句。  
这多少还是影响到了绿间真太郎的生意，但他又是个不善于表达自己的人，面对糟糕的议论也没有更好的方法。  
风铃响了，绿间再次抬起了头，却移开了眼神。“哟小真！”高尾和成看了看柜台，只剩下一个梦没有卖出去“看来今天卖的不错嘛！”  
绿间懒得搭理这个聒噪的朋友，捕梦人有时会结伴去梦田，而高尾就是那个自来熟的，要和自己成为朋友的捕梦人。  
和绿间不一样，他捕的梦多半都是好梦，所以绿间也乐意多忍耐一下聒噪，以便得到一些帮助——不过他从来不说。  
“闭嘴高尾，太吵了。”  
“是是——那么，今天的小真卖出了好梦吗。”  
“……”  
“要有耐心啊！不过小真你真的要留一个梦自己用吗。”  
绿间真太郎推了推眼镜，坚定地开口：“如果这次的梦还是那样的情况，我就自己用一个梦。”他看了看那个在密封袋里流动的光团，话语里充满十足的底气。  
“好吧，那祝你好运咯小真！”

 

 

就算他知道事与愿违是常事，但这次的情况变得非常糟糕——绿间真太郎上次出售的近百个梦中，只有寥寥无几的几个算是好梦。  
绿间真太郎开始怀疑自己是不是真的被厄运缠身，或者有传说的好梦免疫体质。  
于是当天晚上，绿间真太郎拿出了那一批梦中，给自己留下的那个。他对着这个光团，在变幻的彩色中摇了摇头，心里带着不安和忐忑——这是他第一次用自己捕到的梦。  
捕梦人通常是不会用梦来给自己的生活增加乐趣，因为捕梦会结伴的关系，他们比普通人要多了更多感情。  
可能我不适合做个捕梦人，绿间把袋子打开，流动着的光团轻柔的笼罩的他的头，然后慢慢消失。躺在床上胡思乱想，让他很快就来了困意。  
陷入梦境之前，他还在猜测这会是什么梦。

 

 

篮球在地上滚动，绿间真太郎小跑过去捡起来，把球放进球框——今天轮到他整理篮球馆的东西。把仓库拉好的时候，绿间已经完全进入了这个梦的状态。  
这之后的练习赛，还有要规定拿到的分数，周末再来多练习……绿间脑子里零零碎碎地回忆自己的安排。把钥匙还回办公室，提着新发的队服从篮球馆里出来，却被一阵风带来的沙土迷了视线。  
等到他眼前再次变得清晰，却发现远处站着一个人。  
那是谁，高尾？  
一般来说使用梦的人是看不见织梦者的，梦中出现的人物都是使用者自己在场景中的臆想。但也有一定的小概率事件会出现自己认识的人。  
绿间充满了好奇，他拎着包走近那个身影。随着距离的拉近，他看到那是个陌生的少年，有着红色的发，穿着和自己一样的校服——可惜背对着，绿间看不清他的脸。  
不是自己认识的人，那会是谁。绿间快速回忆了一下自己脑海中的脸，却没捕捉到这个人。  
既然是梦，那么怎么样都可以吧。绿间推了推眼镜，走上去打了招呼。  
“你好。”  
赤发的少年回了头，暖焰色的眼睛因为诧异和震惊而睁大了。  
“唉——你……你看得见我？”

 

 

赤司征十郎是个织梦者。他在十五岁的时候获得了织梦的能力，因此他的人生开始了重复的织梦，容貌也固定在了十五岁的样子。  
和每一位织梦者一样，他每天织梦，把指尖流动的光线用自己的想象和情绪编制成梦境的框架和故事的大致走向。完成这些，便松开手，让梦飘到空中，流去它该去的地方。  
因为很早觉醒织梦的能力，加上织出的梦全部都成功成型，因此他也有几个熟识的人，总是凑在一起，占据一个安静地角落一起织梦。那几个人也都是在二十岁前拥有织梦能力的，有时候他们会让他们织的梦有所关联，猜测使用这些梦的人会不会在其中见到其他的使用者；有时候他们会进行一些比如谁编织的梦更新奇之类的无聊比赛。  
在悠久的生命中，他们的生活一成不变，每天织梦；所闻所见也都是同样一成不变的其他织梦者，和他们织出的虚幻梦境。

 

 

“啊？什，什么叫我能看得见你啊！虽然是梦但这样也太失礼了！”  
“梦？明明不是梦……实渕说的共鸣真的存在……”赤发少年自顾自地说着话，无视了混乱的绿间真太郎。  
绿间被这个赤发少年弄得摸不着头脑，什么真的，不是梦，共鸣之类的东西，他听都没听说过。  
不过这算是好梦，还是坏梦啊。

 

 

一切总会有例外——赤司征十郎听实渕玲央提起过，有一种极其罕见的情况，织梦者会见到使用他们织出的梦的人——而那人只出自捕梦人。  
“那叫共鸣哦小征，因为捕梦人不用梦，所以非常罕见。但我也听说过的。”  
共鸣出现的时候，使用梦的人会在梦中看见织梦者。不交流还好，一旦产生交流，织梦者的命运就会和那个人产生联系。  
“产生什么联系呢，实渕。”赤司征十郎抬着头礼貌地询问，实渕玲央后续要解释的话却被黛千寻一句给堵了回去。  
“比起问这些奇奇怪怪的问题，小少爷还是好好地织梦吧。”  
他把新织出来的梦放到空气中，看着梦流走。又把那一本已经翻的破旧的小说，拿出来看。  
“真是不知道，这本人类的小说有什么意思。你已经翻来覆去看了好几遍了。”  
“因为每天织梦，太枯燥了。人类的轻小说，还是挺有意思的。”  
“……黛，后天会有新的物品从人类那里送来，也许你可以去碰碰运气。”赤司礼貌地岔开实渕和黛的话题，也没再去追问更多关于共鸣的事情。  
“……别期待着共鸣，小少爷。”

 

 

“啊啊，抱歉。”少年似乎终于意识到还有个活人被他晾在一边，嘴角勾出一个微笑，有礼地向绿间道歉。  
“你好，我的共鸣者，我叫赤司征十郎。可以告诉我，你的名字吗。”  
“……绿间真太郎。”  
绿间下意识地回答了自己的名字，但还有满肚子的问题想要问这个叫做赤司的少年，他是谁？出现这显然不是正常的，所以他为什么会出现在这个梦里？然而绿间还没付诸实施，梦就醒了。  
他回到现实，看着挂钟——只过了两个多小时，现在是午夜，外面没有月亮和星星，漆黑的远处是普通人的住处，近处的灯火是捕梦人的居所。  
他怀疑刚才的那个少年——赤司征十郎，是不是真实存在的。  
共鸣，那是什么？他把自己所有的全部关于梦，梦田，捕梦人和织梦者的书籍找出来翻看，希望得到一些有用的信息。

 

 

“什么，共鸣？”高尾和成把最后的一块肉送进自己嘴里，显然这顿绿间请客的饭他吃的心满意足。“我没听说过啊，小真你这个梦不能算是坏梦吧——因为一点都没有不好的东西。”  
“但那个叫赤司的人，很奇怪。我从没见过这样的人，这绝不是我自己的臆想。”  
“这有什么嘛，可能你做了一个梦中梦之类的？梦田有时候会有这样的梦哦，都是那些织梦者的恶趣味。比起这个，今天要去梦田捕梦吗？”  
“……去。”

 

 

这个共鸣来的如此突然，赤司手里的另一个梦刚织到一半，就感到头脑一阵眩晕，等他再清醒过来，发现自己身处一个幻境中。  
这似乎是我之前织的一个梦——他回忆起了这个故事的框架：篮球，青春，汗水。不过具体的细节他没再织进梦里，就被实渕叫去织一个共同的相连梦境，也忘了补上这个梦的后续。  
赤司征十郎看着自己身上服帖的白色校服，一军篮球馆前的林荫道，美好的校园。在这里等到这个人梦醒，就好了吧。他抬起头看从树上飘下的树叶，感叹织梦的神奇。  
原来我织出的梦，使用起来是这样的。  
然后他听见了一个陌生的声音——“你好。”  
按理来说织梦者是不会迷失在梦境中的，因此他们不会在梦里见到其他人。那么这个声音，是谁？  
赤司征十郎回了头，那个高大的身影撞进他的眼中。那人穿着和自己一样的衣服，再普通不过的黑框眼镜下是翠色的瞳。  
那就像是森林，充满着生命——之后回忆起这件事，赤司脸上的笑意，实渕玲央到现在都记得很清楚。  
“唉——你，你看得见我？”下意识地开了口，接着猛然想起实渕告诉自己的话。他心道糟糕，却也没有办法补救。  
看到这人的时候，那种从未有过的感觉从心脏的地方蔓延开来，这就是，实渕说的共鸣吗？  
等到赤司征十郎再度清醒的时候，一眼就看到了面带焦急的实渕玲央。“唔……我这是……”  
“小征你真是太吓人了，织着梦突然就倒下去！不过好像是睡着了，最近太累了吗。”  
“……我没事，让你们担心了。”他安抚了着急上火的实渕。“不过小征真的很厉害，刚才那个织了一半的梦，飘到空中也成型流走了。”  
“是么。”  
他想了想，没有告诉友人，自己刚才经历的一切。  
“小征最近少织些梦吧，虽然织梦是必须做的，但也不是每天都要做的。”  
“嗯。”

 

 

这次奇怪的经历之后绿间都没有再使用过自己捕捉的梦，不过那次奇怪的梦结束之后，他的运气似乎变好了。他听到的抱怨开始变少，出售的梦里好梦开始变多。  
不过之后的某一日，他却接到了顾客的上门投诉。  
“你这个梦，我没法使用啊。”顾客把梦装在一个罐子里带了过来。“为什么会无法使用。”绿间有些发懵，而顾客打开罐子，把流动的光团靠近自己，梦却没有流向顾客的大脑。  
“……实在是非常抱歉，作为补偿，我再送您一个梦。”  
送走顾客，绿间对着这个梦百思不得其解。这是他第一次见到无法使用梦的情况，难道这个梦是谁都无法使用吗。  
他打开了罐子，梦却飞快地向他扑了过来。  
“什么——？”

 

 

这个梦似乎是上一次的延续，还是在这个飘着樱花的校园，这次他知道这个国中叫帝光。绿间真太郎收拾好课本，走在去社团休息室的路上。今天是例行的会议，作为球队副队长，他要去休息室取一些东西。  
球队队长似乎也在那里等他。  
推开门，他再次看到了那个赤发少年——叫做赤司征十郎的少年，原来他是球队队长吗。  
赤司征十郎冲他微笑：“又见面了呢，绿间。”  
“……你到底是谁？”  
“唉，按照这个梦，你该和我下一盘棋——然后我再告诉你我是谁。”  
“……”  
绿间没有反驳——反正这些都是梦，梦醒一切都会消失，他也可以当做什么都没有发生过。于是他拉开椅子，坐在赤司对面。  
他们的面前是一副将棋。  
“来吧。”

“将死，你输了，绿间。”  
这种输得体无完肤的感觉让绿间很不好受，他推了推眼镜，消化着自己听到的解释。“也就是说我现在和你产生了共鸣，你织的梦只有我能用，能捕到？”  
赤司征十郎点了点头，他收拾好将棋。然后将棋凭空消失了。绿间只有一瞬间的惊讶，毕竟这是赤司织的梦，他自然可以掌控。  
“你为什么会用梦，据我所知捕梦人好像不需要梦。”  
“……我拒绝回答。”  
赤司眨了眨眼睛，绿间后背一凉 觉得他好像看透了一切。这个织梦者太可怕了，共鸣感觉很麻烦。  
“安心——我们只会在梦中见到，如果你不用梦，我们是见不到的。”  
“……这真是太不公平了。”  
“为什么。”赤司征十郎笑了起来，“那让我猜猜你为什么要用梦……因为你卖不出去吗？那可真是太遗憾了。”  
“喂！”  
“如果下次再见，我会告诉你怎把梦卖出去——如果你想知道。”  
绿间还没说出下一句话，他就离开了梦境。这次他倒是好好地睡到了天亮，不过做梦做到一半就断的感觉很是糟糕。  
之后他有段时间再没和高尾结伴去梦田。自己去捕梦的时候，在梦田里看着流动着的各色梦境时，绿间脑中总是恍惚着赤司的话——于是一个梦就从他的指尖溜走了。  
他看着自己的手，出了神。  
他之后许久都没再捕到赤司征十郎的梦，因为也没有顾客反应梦无法使用的情况。

 

 

赤司征十郎自从和绿间第一次见面之后有段时间没有织梦了，他似乎专注着实渕提到的共鸣，从年岁更加悠长的长者那里了解共鸣。  
他现在只知道，共鸣以后织的梦只有共鸣者才可以捕捉，使用自己的梦。唯一那一位知道共鸣的长者只是对共鸣讳莫如深，不愿开口，而实渕玲央也似乎顾忌到什么，也不再提起共鸣。  
不过赤司觉得，自己的共鸣者绿间真太郎，似乎是个很有趣的人。  
绿间真太郎的出现让他的生活发生了改变，他终于可以接触到除了织梦者以外的人，了解更多他所不知道的事情，了解那个无梦的世界。  
于是他捻起光线，开始织梦。  
这次他依旧用了和绿间第一次共鸣的场景，一个叫做帝光的国中，强豪球队——上次给绿间安排的是副队长吧。赤司的指尖翻了个优雅的弧度，把队长这个角色加了进去，又想了想，把自己喜欢的人类的游戏——将棋加了进去。  
如果是绿间，总觉得他会下将棋。所以这也是共鸣带来的吗？  
赤司把织好的梦放到空中，看着那团彩色的光线流动成一个光团，悠悠地跟着气流，混入其他梦的大部队，前往梦田。

 

 

绿间真太郎今天捕到了一个奇怪的梦，这个梦显现出特殊的色彩——七彩的光团外笼罩着一层浅红色的暖光。  
他四下张望了一下，没发现还有类似的梦存在。于是他抓住这个奇怪的梦，踩着几股风，去找高尾和成。经过那件事，他总会有更多的警惕。  
高尾和成显然要结束这次的捕梦，他的口袋里已经充满了流动的梦。  
“啊小真！你捕完梦了吗！”  
“喂高尾，帮我看看这个奇怪的梦。”  
“什么奇怪的梦，让我看看让我看看。”  
高尾和成把口袋打了个结，去看绿间真太郎举起的手，然后他爆发出一阵笑声。  
“什么啊小真哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么都没有嘛，小真你是不是去看了普通人的那种小把戏，叫魔术还是什么的。那你学的很成功哦！”  
“……”  
绿间真太郎没接话，他把这个梦单独放到一个袋子里，又离开高尾去梦田的其他地方捕梦。  
这个梦，又是那个赤司征十郎织的吗。真的，只有自己能够捕到，能够看见。

虽然下定了决心不再用梦，但绿间真太郎不得不承认，他还是很好奇的——好奇赤司征十郎，好奇共鸣，好奇织梦者的世界。  
他在梦中体会到了前所未有的东西，那名为充实的感觉填满了他的内心。

再用第三次，也没关系的吧，反正是梦——也不是因为想知道捕到好梦的方法才去的！  
绿间在闭上眼睛的时候，依然这么想着。

 

 

这次睁开眼睛，绿间发现自己在体育馆的休息室。似乎这次是高中的场景，他看了看自己的队服，上面写着秀德的字样。  
“哟小真，准备好了吗，比赛要开始了。”  
“高尾？”看来这一次的梦更加详细，连高尾都出现在了梦里。他看了看自己手里的将棋，这是他的幸运物。  
“准备好了吗，今天对洛山的比赛。”  
“嗯。”  
赤司征十郎这一次站在了绿间真太郎的对面。“这次要作为对手完成这个梦境了，绿间。”  
“……为什么你执着于这个类型的梦境，篮球，还有校园。”  
“织梦也要有始有终，绿间。虽然是梦，但你也要拿出精神来我和打一场。”  
赤司征十郎穿着洛山的球服，绿间记得那和之前的帝光球服配色很像。哨声响起，他接到传球，定了定神，抬手投出一个三分。  
“我会赢的。”  
这一切明明是梦，却如同实际发生过一般。绿间在球场上奔跑，和队友配合，防守，投篮。  
他知道这是梦，但一切仿佛都是他本来就该做的。

“86-70，洛山高校胜利，敬礼！”  
绿间真太郎还是输了这场比赛，他不知道这次的梦什么时候会结束，踌躇一下，还是去找了赤司。  
“赤司。”  
“怎么了。”  
绿间真太郎伸出了手：“虽然这是梦，但也该要按照现实的来——这场比赛，我很尽兴。”  
赤司征十郎似乎有些惊讶绿间会这么说，他犹豫了一下，还是握住了绿间的手。虽然是梦，但是互相触碰的温度和感觉也十分真实。  
“我也很高兴，自从遇到你这个共鸣者，生活多了很多趣味。”  
“这个梦还不会很快结束，在体育馆稍微等一会，我告诉你怎么捕什么样的梦容易卖出去。”  
“……我，我不需要。”  
“你的表情已经出卖你了，绿间。”  
“喂！”

之后梦醒，绿间似乎还沉浸在和赤司的交流里，他出神地盯着自己的左手看。手指上他为了保养而缠了绷带。  
梦中的比赛，他是取下了绷带的。而那终究是梦，现实的所有都没有改变。  
这只手还是只有自己的温度。

 

 

赤司征十郎觉得自己的刘海似乎有些长，虽然不是很明显的程度，但已经有些困扰到了视线，也让眼睛很不舒服。在他第三次把刘海往旁边整理的时候，实渕开口了。  
“小征，你的头发……最近是不是长长了一点？”实渕玲央把手里的梦放到空中，他专注地观察了赤司许久，终于发现了让自己觉得不对的地方。  
“头发？”赤司摸了摸自己的头发，看来自己的刘海确实变长了，连实渕都发现了不对——不过织梦者的时间不是凝固的吗，按理来说他不会有任何容貌的改变。  
“那要不要我剪一下头发，这样就能看出来有没有变化。”他半开玩笑地说着。  
“什么？赤司司要剪头发？”  
“不要啊啊啊小征不要剪啊啊啊！”  
从两个方向同时爆发出两个不同的声音，叶山好奇地抬起头双眼放光，实渕则叫了起来。根武谷永吉对这种事情意料中的没兴趣，黛千寻皱了皱眉，带着新的轻小说离这个吵闹的地方远了一点。  
“实渕你的反应太过激了，我还没有说要剪，只是打算。剪头发就能知道我是不是在变化了，这样不是很直观吗。”  
赤司征十郎三言两语带过这个话题，他把新织好的梦放到空气中，看着梦成型流走。  
“赤司司这次织的是什么梦？”  
“之前几个梦的……延续吧。”他勾起嘴角，露出一个温暖的笑容。

“小征啊啊啊为什么你还是剪头发了！虽然什么样子的小征都很好看很帅气，但还是以前有刘海的小征我更喜欢！”  
赤司征十郎在走近他们固定的小角落的时候，就被实渕拉住，然后接受着实渕玲央对自己鼓膜的声波洗礼。  
“如果会长长的话，还是能恢复到以前的样子。”  
“说什么呢小征。”实渕玲央脸上的表情有些僵硬，但还是笑了出来。黛千寻不动声色地看了一眼赤司征十郎，开了口。  
“外貌变化，可不是好事，小少爷。”  
实渕也附和了黛的话：“我们织梦者，可是永生的，外貌是不会改变的。”  
“小征，没有和人共鸣吧。”  
赤司征十郎看出了实渕脸上的担忧，他只是平淡地开口。  
“怎么会，共鸣的概率，实渕你不是也说了很低吗。我没有和人共鸣。”  
“那就好，共鸣真的是很可怕的事情。”

“今天小征要和我们一起织梦吗，织一个关联的梦。之前的篮球联赛我就觉得很有意思。”  
一旁的叶山也附和起来，之前他们一起织的关于篮球的故事——不同的队伍，不同的球员，这样跌宕起伏的发展，总是吸引他们的。  
“今天就算了。”赤司温和的笑了笑，他婉拒了实渕的邀请。之前的洛山，秀德，和帝光——所有的那一切，他感觉到了。如果把那个梦织完，一定会是个悲伤，令人难过的故事。  
“我想开始织一个两个人的梦。”

 

 

当你害怕一件事情会发生的时候，他就真的会发生。①虽然赤司征十郎早就有了心理准备，但当他终于想办法从那位长者那里听到事情的所有，还是非常惊讶。

 

“共鸣是非常可怕的事情。”

 

「很久以前，我记得那时候还没有学会织梦，所以仍然在成长。  
当时有一位在二十六岁学会织梦的女孩，她和一位捕梦人共鸣了。  
那之后她固定的时间开始了流动。」

 

 

高尾和成作为绿间捕梦的结伴者，最近注意到了他的异样。他总是在梦田里寻找着什么——明明都是一成不变的梦，除了有些光团大一点，有些光芒亮一点之外，实在是没什么异常的东西。  
直接去问他，肯定是行不通的。高尾又想到会不会和之前绿间问自己的“共鸣”有关，但他也不知道什么是共鸣。  
他也去研究了一下这个奇怪的词语，结果只在一些老掉牙的刊物和没人读的书籍里找到了——而且全部是不切实际的东西。  
不过——他看了一眼绿间真太郎，然后把身边流过的一个梦抓进袋子里。  
如果绿间能够快乐，作为友人的他，也不会去寻根问底了。

绿间真太郎绝不会承认，再次捕到那个泛着暖色光芒的梦时，他心底冒出些许的期待和快乐。  
困意袭来的时候，绿间已经想好了一些要问赤司的问题。  
不知道这次的梦，会不会是之前的场景。

 

 

绿间真太郎走刚刚结束了一个小课题的研究，听完报告会走在回医学院的路上。不出意外的，他在远处，红叶的尽头，看到了赤司征十郎。  
“这里。”赤司冲他招手，绿间走过去，踩在落叶上的声音分外真实。走进才发现赤司征十郎的发型变了，他剪去了刘海——这让绿间更加清晰地对他的长相有了直观的认识。  
“这次怎么不是高中了，而且没有篮球。”  
“那个梦已经完善了。”赤司征十郎绕过这个话题，他扭头去看绿间，亚麻色的围巾被风吹起弧度。  
“……看，看什么……”  
绿间真太郎装模作样地推了推眼镜，他从来没觉得有任何一个人和赤司征十郎一样好看，好看的过分。  
“总觉得绿间有话要问我。”  
这，这家伙的感觉也太敏锐了吧。绿间扭过头，不知道自己已经红了耳尖，而赤司征十郎脸上早就笑了出来。  
“……就是，很好奇你们织梦者都过得什么样的生活。”绿间硬是憋出了一个话题，试图缓解自己的异样。  
赤司征十郎也没再为难绿间，他顺着绿间的话说下去，展开手接住了一篇枫叶。  
“织梦者的生活，比较单调无聊。我们的生命从开始能够织梦的时候就会停止。”  
“停止？外貌和年龄吗。”  
“嗯，然后就只剩下了永恒无尽的织梦。织梦者都是从未知的地方孕育而出的，没人知道是什么产生了织梦者。”  
“没有亲人的存在吗……某种意义上很孤独。”  
“是。虽然我们可以有……朋友，爱人，但所见总是永恒，所以不比没有梦的普通人要快乐多少。”赤司征十郎最后的这句话声音轻微到绿间没有听清，而赤司也没有再说下去。  
“绿间，你是我的共鸣者，是对我而言最特殊的存在。”  
最，最特殊吗。绿间真太郎因为这个独一无二的定义而有些飘飘然。  
“所以，绿间。”赤司停下脚步，他把手中的枫叶递给绿间。  
“能多和我聊聊天吗？”  
“好。”

梦醒后，绿间真太郎想起自己就这么轻易地答应了赤司征十郎的话，一边觉得自己太过草率，一边脸上却不自觉地露出笑意。

 

 

「那个女孩的头发开始变长，眼角开始出现细纹，皮肤渐渐失去光泽——那是时间开始流动的证明。  
这样奇异的事情被其他的织梦者发现了，那个女孩也知道了共鸣这件事。  
同时她也知道了，共鸣的出现，会让她逐渐变老，如果不能停止共鸣，就会走向死亡。  
死亡是织梦者未知并且恐惧的，因为他们学会织梦的时候生命就会凝固，时间停止，得到永生。  
因此，那个女孩开始恐慌了。」

 

“孤独的灵魂是会吸引的……原来黛会看这样的轻小说呢。”  
黛千寻把思绪从文字里拔出来，“小少爷也对轻小说感兴趣吗？”  
“只是稍微好奇，看到了这句话。”  
“……小少爷，你是共鸣了吗。”  
“……”  
黛千寻放下轻小说，他从身边拢了一团光线开始织梦。  
“小少爷，劝你最好不要再织梦了，为了你自己的生命着想。”  
“……我知道了，谢谢你，黛。”

“赤司司，你的头发确实在生长——明显比之前长了吧！”实渕玲央忧心忡忡地看着发生变化的赤司征十郎，他的语气带着担忧。  
“小征，你该不会……”  
赤司征十郎只是点了点头，然后实渕玲央突然理解了什么。  
“小征……你怎么会……”  
“不要织梦了，小征……”  
“真的，不要织梦了……”

 

 

“这次真是有闲情逸致呢，赤司。”这几次赤司征十郎织的梦，停留在了大学这个场景。随着逐渐的完善，绿间已经熟知了这个梦的所有。  
他在医学院就读，赤司的身份则是商学院的学生。他们在梦中有时会一起去听讲座，会什么都不做在校园里闲逛，也会在一个无人的教室继续各种棋类游戏——当然，绿间从未赢过。  
在这几次的梦境中，绿间和赤司变得越来越像挚友，他们交换了彼此的经历和过往，在一些事情上有共同的观点和看法。  
只是每次梦醒，绿间都会怔愣好久，然后告诉自己——这些都是梦。  
所有的这些，竟然都只是梦，他连赤司征十郎的一丝一毫，都抓不住。

这一次的梦是在春天，他和赤司躺在草坪上。虽然是梦，但草的柔软，风的触感，和空气的清甜都真实的让绿间几乎要忘记这是梦境。  
“赤司，你提到你是永生的，容貌不会变化。”  
绿间适时的找到了一个新的话题，他已经察觉到了自己的不对，需要先打断自己越来越不对的思绪。  
“是，怎么了绿间。”  
“但我感觉……你的头发……变长了啊。”  
赤司征十郎笑了起来：“什么啊，才发现吗绿间。”  
“我好像忘了告诉你，共鸣之后，我的时间就会开始流动。”  
“是吗？”绿间真太郎坐了起来，“也是就是说，你也会逐渐变老，然后……”绿间没再继续说下去。  
“你放心，如果你捕不动梦了，一定要跟我讲一声。”  
“喂！这太过分了吧赤司！”  
赤司征十郎看着绿间窘迫的样子，笑出了声。  
不过谁都没有提到——未来，离去，以及这一切都是虚幻。

 

 

“小真，你最近去梦田的次数有点多吧。”高尾和成叫住关掉店门正要离开的绿间真太郎，绿间最近几乎天天都会去梦田，经常手里拿着空无一物的装梦的袋子。  
“有什么不对吗？高尾。”  
“这……没什么啦……”高尾和成总觉得绿间藏了些什么，他现在的状态，遮遮掩掩躲躲藏藏，就像偷着谈恋爱的小孩。  
“小真，你是不是恋爱了！想要送她一个很好的梦所以才总是去梦田啊。”  
“什么！恋爱？我没有——”  
“还说没有！现在的小真脸上就写着三个字‘恋爱中’。不过看的你的样子，还没追到手啊。追到了一定要告诉我！”  
绿间真太郎没听清楚高尾之后说了什么，他只是突然明白了什么，呆在原地。  
原来我喜欢他——喜欢赤司征十郎。  
这是他从未有过的体验，在二十几年的人生中，第一次有这种从内心深处逐渐满溢的感觉。高尾和成让他明白了自己——原来自己喜欢上了赤司征十郎。但绿间在兴奋的时候，也无可避免的想到了那最残酷的事情。  
赤司征十郎，只存在于梦中。就算他在那个织梦者的空间真真切切地存在着，但绿间真太郎永远都不能触摸到他。  
梦醒了，就什么都没有了。

 

 

最近已经开始很明显了，感觉到身体的变化——赤司征十郎给自己添置新衣服的时候这么想着。身量的变化已经切实的体现了，额前的碎发也已经长长。  
他已经成长到了大约十八岁的样子。  
他收敛了神色，想着今天要织什么梦和绿间相见。赤司征十郎早就知道，自己对绿间抱有那名为“爱”的感情。  
但他不敢说出口——这个感情太过于虚幻，于他，于绿间，都只是一场梦罢了。梦醒了，所有的一切都会消失。而且绿间想要拒绝他也不是难事，只需要不再用他织的梦，他们就会再也不能见面。  
直到绿间逝去，共鸣消失，或者……  
“小征！原来你在这里！”实渕的声音打断了赤司征十郎的思考，他露出一个温和的笑容。实渕却笑的不怎么好看。  
“走吧，实渕——我没事的。”  
赤司征十郎还是没有完全告诉实渕玲央，他从长者那里听来的话。

「那个女孩的共鸣者察觉到了女孩的异样，追问她为什么会如此不安。女孩颤抖着告诉了共鸣者事情的原委。  
共鸣者告诉女孩：“你要是害怕死亡，那么只要共鸣断裂——也就是我死亡，你就能继续永生，是不是就不会再害怕了。”  
满脸泪痕的女孩愣住了，他听出了共鸣者的意思，但是她做不到，说不出口——她已经爱上了她的共鸣者。  
哪怕他们永远都不能相见。」

“今天织什么梦好呢……总是过一段时间就会没有灵感啊……”叶山小太郎把光线绕在手里翻着花，却织不出成型的梦。  
“赤司司很厉害啊，总是有新奇的梦可以织，就算过了几百年也不会有织不出的时候。”  
“也不总是有新梦的。”赤司征十郎揉了揉额角，胸膛的疼痛隐隐约约，但他依旧保持着平静的表情。  
“我就已经织那个关于两个人的梦，很久了。”

 

 

这一次睁开眼睛，绿间看到他在大学的教学楼里。他略略回忆了一下——这离音乐教室很近。  
他在里面听到了隐隐约约的声音，似乎像是小提琴。  
绿间推开门进去，赤司征十郎则刚好结束了一曲。  
“绿间，你来了。”他的嘴角噙着笑，把小提琴随意靠墙放着。“赤司你这是，上次知道我会弹钢琴，所以——”  
“所以这次，我想听你弹琴。”  
绿间没有多说什么，他只是走到三角钢琴面前，解开了左手的绷带，坐了下来。随着绿间的指尖在黑白琴键上跳动，赤司闭上了眼睛。  
“卡农，很棒的演奏，绿间。”  
绿间觉得自己的心在飞快的跳动，他已经感觉不到这是梦境了。

「“不行，我不能允许你死去。”女孩哭着抱住她的共鸣者，她无法接受自己的爱人为了自己离去。  
“只要你还在，我就不害怕死亡——死亡不算什么。”女孩哭着说道，她的共鸣者只是笑着吻去她的眼泪。  
“但作为织梦者的你，总归是要织梦的。”  
织梦者就是这样，他们两次织梦可以间隔几百年之久，但总归是要织梦的。  
“而我，无法忍受不能与你相见的日子。”  
“我也是。”  
女孩哭得更加厉害。」

“赤司，我，我……”  
“嗯？绿间，这次的梦境比较短，差不多我该走了——”  
赤司征十郎似乎要逃避什么似的，往门口走去，绿间睁大了眼睛，他做了许久的心理准备，如果现在不说，他不知道自己下次鼓起勇气是什么时候。  
眼看着赤司的身影就要消失，他冲过去拉住了赤司的手。赤司征十郎愣住了，本该结束的梦境突然被延续了一段时间，虽然很不稳定，但梦确实在变长，而影响梦境的正是绿间真太郎。  
“绿间，你……”  
“赤司，我，我喜欢你。就，就算这些都只是梦，我也要跟你说这句话……这次弹的也是卡农……所以……”  
赤司征十郎想要说些什么，却被绿间抱在怀里动弹不得，虚幻的拥抱，不切实际的体温交融，这个真实的可怕的梦境中，连彼此剧烈的心跳声都清晰可闻。  
“真是……这算什么啊……”  
赤司征十郎推开绿间，他没理会绿间真太郎脸上惊讶的表情，扯住他的衣领，吻了上去。  
“我爱你……”

 

 

这次互相表明心意之后，绿间真太郎去梦田的次数更加频繁——每天他都会去梦田寻找那个熟悉的暖色光团，只有他能见到的梦。  
然后每个夜晚他都在梦中与赤司相见，亲吻，拥抱。他们的关系越来越亲密，但他们默契的谁都不提建立这一切的基础——梦。  
离开了梦，没有了梦。他们的爱情连痕迹都不曾存在过。

「于是女孩每日都不停地织梦，在梦中与爱人相见。但随着她的织梦，改变的不仅仅是她的外貌——她开始没来由的感到胸口的疼痛。  
直到有一日，她晕倒了。再醒来的时候，织梦者的医者告诉她，她的灵魂已经残缺。  
原来，共鸣之后的每一次织梦，都在消耗织梦者的灵魂。  
灵魂消失，女孩也就不复存在，她甚至都有可能会消失在共鸣者的记忆里。」

 

 

“你要怎么做呢。”赤司征十郎忍受着灵魂撕裂的疼痛，他织梦的时候反复问自己。这虚幻的感情和无根无凭的恋爱，一旦离开了梦，又还会剩下什么呢。  
这时候的赤司征十郎已经成长到了二十多岁的样子，头发和指甲也需要定时修剪。他实在是瞒不住实渕玲央全部的细节，迫于无奈，赤司把所有关于共鸣的事情都告诉了实渕玲央。  
实渕玲央在沉默许久之后，抓住赤司征十郎的手。  
“小征是很厉害很强大的织梦者，和小征相处这么久，知道共鸣这些事……虽然我真的不想让小征继续织梦，但是按照小征的性格，应该不会放弃的。”  
“无论怎样，我都尊重小征的决定。”  
实渕玲央哽咽着说完，眼眶红了一圈。赤司征十郎无奈地拍了拍实渕的后背，他很高兴能有这样的朋友。  
“谢谢你，实渕。”  
他继续着每天织梦。自那次发现绿间真太郎因为共鸣的加深，也可以影响到梦境之后，为了减少对灵魂的损耗，尽可能多得和绿间见面，每次的织梦只是给出一个大致的框架就停下。之后就依靠绿间的自我意志来添加细节和延长梦境。  
他对绿间的解释是——  
“因为总是织梦，所以我很累啊，真太郎。”  
用灵魂织梦，真的很累。

 

 

「女孩把这件事告诉了自己的爱人。  
解决的办法无外乎这几种，但无一例外都十分残酷：要么两个人永远不在梦中相见，直到共鸣者自然死去，共鸣消失，女孩再开始织梦；要么，就是共鸣者自己结束生命，共鸣断裂；要么，就是女孩不停织梦，消耗完自己的灵魂，永远消失在这个世界上。  
那时候女孩还不知道恋人会怎么做，只是傻傻地把这些选择原原本本告诉了自己的恋人。  
而共鸣者只是微笑着。在那个梦境结束的最后，吻了女孩」

高尾和成知道绿间真太郎似乎告白成功了，因为绿间每天都不由自主地散发出幸福的粉色泡泡，虽然他本人毫无自觉。  
他也有问过绿间：“小真你的恋人是谁，怎么没见过他。”而绿间每次都含糊过去，久而久之高尾和成也就不再多管了。  
而他俩结伴捕梦的效率也随之更高，捕到的好梦也越来越多。绿间和高尾优秀捕梦人的名气也日渐变大。  
但这些无一不在时刻提醒着绿间，他永远触摸不到赤司征十郎，他的恋人，永远只能存在于虚幻中。  
他拜访了所有的年长捕梦人，但没人知道什么是共鸣。绿间真太郎对于共鸣这件事的所有了解，都来自于赤司征十郎。

 

 

灵魂的疼痛已经到了很难忍受的程度，织梦的速度也已经变得非常缓慢。赤司征十郎早早找了理由离开了实渕他们，独自在无人的角落，努力织着最后几个能与绿间真太郎相见的梦。  
指尖每次翻动光线的动作，都在撕扯着赤司已经残缺的灵魂。赤司的嘴唇已经被他咬出了血，但他仍然继续着手上的动作。  
灵魂作线，爱情作针，光线被编制成绮丽的梦境，飘向梦田。  
如果真的要结束，那让我停留在虚幻的梦中吧。

 

 

“这是……浴衣吧。”绿间看到赤司的时候，他们处在一团温暖的光晕中，他和赤司征十郎都穿着浴衣，靠坐在一起，暖光包围了他们。  
白色的浴衣意外与赤司征十郎十分相称，绿间大着胆子把赤司拉进怀里抱着，嗅着只有在梦中才能闻到的，来自赤司的味道。  
“嗯，看来我穿白色还不错。”赤司征十郎轻笑着，他揉了揉绿间的头发。  
“真太郎，看着我。”  
赤司征十郎捧住绿间真太郎的脸，他们注视着彼此，而后赤司笑了出来，是最真实的笑容，绿间看呆了。  
“这个梦，真太郎想做什么都可以。”  
“我爱你。”  
绿间真太郎内心蠢蠢欲动的东西被彻底勾了出来，他从来没有过如此强烈的渴望。每次梦醒之后，他不是没有想过会有这一次，他可以拥抱着赤司征十郎，彻底拥有他。  
哪怕是在虚幻的梦里，哪怕只有一次。  
“可，可以吗，赤司。”  
“别犹豫了真太郎，这次，不要叫我赤司。”  
是谁哭了，温热的，咸湿的水，滴在了谁的脸颊上。“好。”绿间真太郎听见自己呢喃着。  
“征十郎。”  
他们亲吻着彼此，在这个虚幻的梦中，拥抱，纠缠。让这个梦再长一点，再长一点——绿间真太郎如此希望着，梦便不停延续。  
他抚摸着赤司征十郎光滑的脊背，锁骨上落了赤色的蝶。然后蝶飞了起来，在赤司隐约的蝴蝶骨上撒下鳞粉。  
飞起的蝶，在光中破碎了，散作灰烬。  
“下次，可以看花火大会，那很美。”  
“好。”  
他们在梦中接吻。

 

 

「后来那个女孩继续织梦，但是却许久都没再见到她的共鸣者。  
这样，不就意味着她的恋人，不愿意再见她了吗——女孩难过的想着。  
但是某一天，女孩织梦的时候，胸膛却不再疼痛，她这时她发现，自己的刘海已经很久没有长长了。  
她的容貌和时间再次固定。  
她想到了什么，然后哭叫着去求能够前往无梦世界的人，帮她去找自己的共鸣者。  
看她可怜，那人答应了。」

赤司征十郎闭着眼睛，随着灵魂的消散，他渐渐失去嗅觉，视觉，听觉。  
他知道，这个梦编织完成的时候，他的灵魂就会彻底消失。在编织完成的时候，赤司征十郎的嘴角是噙着笑的。

 

 

这次绿间真太郎进入梦境的时候，是个夜晚，有着新月和轻柔的夜风。  
新月的光照亮了赤司的脸。  
赤司征十郎穿着一套浅灰色的衣服，衣角绣者繁复美丽的花纹。绿间知道这个，这是和服——上次他们提过的。而他自己也穿着和服，不过是纯色的。  
“真太郎，快过来。”  
赤司征十郎坐在一棵巨大的樱花树下冲他招手。绿间快步走过去，因为是梦，所以樱花树上开满的樱花，流动出温和的浅色光芒，樱花雨落了一地。  
绿间真太郎看着这样的赤司征十郎，心间都被爱意所填满。  
“有花火大会吗，赤司。”  
“只要你想就会有，真太郎。我不是早就说了，你也可以影响梦境了。”

「女孩等到了前往无梦世界的人回来，但却接到了最残酷的消息。  
“你说的那个人，已经死了。”  
所以织梦的时候灵魂不再疼痛，所以容貌也不再变化，所以共鸣也消失了。  
所以，她爱的人独自赴死，只为让她活着。  
后来没人再见过那个女孩，她好像是疯了，流干了所有的眼泪。  
最后，可能是自杀了吧。」

“真太郎，我给你织一个梦吧。”  
“什么梦？”  
“一个永远不会醒来的梦。”  
“什……？”  
赤司征十郎用指尖抵住绿间的嘴唇，不让他说话。  
“不要说话了——看，花火开始了。”  
绿间真太郎扭头看着远方绽开的花火，绚烂浪漫，但昙花一现之后，什么都没有留下。这就像他们的爱恋，就算梦里拥有一切，但只要醒来就什么都没有留下。  
而世界上，哪有不会醒来的梦呢。  
“真太郎，我，一直都很感谢能与真太郎共鸣。”  
“在梦中与真太郎共度的日子，是我悠久生命中最美好的记忆。”  
“共鸣也是有代价的，拥有感情，本就是痛苦和有罪的事情。”  
“这个代价，就让我来支付吧。”  
“梦，也是时候醒了，真太郎。”  
绿间突然明白了什么，他看着赤司征十郎，却被他捂住眼睛。绿间所能定格的最后，是花火下赤司征十郎笑着的年轻容颜。  
“你会有更好的，我爱你。”  
赤司征十郎在他耳说着最后的爱语，绿间知道自己哭了，他也知道赤司征十郎哭了。  
新月的光芒消失了，在最后的花火绽开在夜空中时，赤司征十郎最后一次吻住了绿间真太郎。  
不……不要！绿间真太郎感觉到赤司征十郎的渐渐消失，他却无法出声，只能流着泪在心中嘶吼。  
不要结束！只有这个梦，求你不要结束！  
但是他不能再影响梦境了，因为织梦者已经消失，连灵魂都消散——没了织梦者构筑框架的梦，是不能被延续的。  
梦境开始崩塌。一切终究是梦，所有的总会结束。  
绿间真太郎哭着从梦中醒来，他愣愣地看着自己的双手，依旧只有自己的温度。  
赤司征十郎就这么离开了，从梦中出现，也在梦中离去。留给绿间真太郎的，一直都是虚幻。  
这就是一场绿间真太郎做了许久的梦。  
绿间真太郎颤抖着，终于嘶吼了出来。蜷缩着，发出压抑，嘶哑，不成调的哭泣。

 

 

「“孩子，你为什么要问共鸣吗，难道你……”  
赤司征十郎礼貌地对这位白发苍苍的老者致谢。  
“我已经了解了。”  
“……看来你已经做好了打算。”老者了然的坐回去，他用枯瘦的手指揽起一束光线。  
“我曾经，也与人共鸣。我也爱上了我的共鸣者，不过我发现这些之后，就没再织梦。”  
“直到我发现自己不再老去，共鸣消失，我才又开始织梦。”  
“之后我托了友人帮我去无梦世界，带回了她写给我的信。很多封，真的有很多封。”  
“这些足够我在这永恒的生命里，忏悔，赎罪，渐渐杀死自己的灵魂。”」

爱原本是无罪的，但发生在共鸣的双方之间，就变成了有罪的事情。这个秘密被织梦者永远保守——  
因为无论如何，生离死别都是无法避免的。

 

 

绿间真太郎搬家的很突然，高尾和成也是找了许久，才在最靠近梦田的能居住的地方，找到了绿间真太郎。  
绿间真太郎依旧捕梦，但他更多的时候回待在梦田，许多的捕梦人都看到他站在流动的梦中，一遍又一遍地呼唤着——

“夢よ、来ましょう——”

“夢よ、来ましょう——”

“夢よ、来ましょう——”

 

 

“真太郎，虽然这样说不好——但梦总会有醒的那一天。”  
“我不希望梦醒。”  
“怎么会有不会醒的梦呢……这样吧，以后你想找我的时候，这样喊我，也许我就听到了。”  
“喊什么？”

“夢よ、来ましょう——”

 

 

Fin

①墨菲定律


End file.
